High School SxS
by PizzaSpinner
Summary: This is the story of how I died due to a car crash because of an idiot who was jacking off watching high school dxd in his cellphone while driving. When I came to I noticed, I was in a different world… As a Sacred gear!
1. Sword Life

**Chapter 1**

Where am I?

I woke, and the first thing that came to my eyes was a beautiful sight. The sky stretched as far as the horizon. Light shines through the deep water like in the many animes I've watched. The sun is about to rise. The view of the sunrise from the top of a high city glittered like a rainbow, and I was thoroughly impressed.

The moon is setting on the other side of the horizon.

It's an overwhelming scene. I have lived for 31 years and I haven't seen such a beautiful scene. It's strange that I don't cry.

No wait. I lived for 31 years? Am I still alive? I mean, I'm dead right?

The scene I last saw, was a bright red convertible that was in bad taste. The man in the driver seat had a smartphone in one hand, looking from my flashback he was watching a pirated anime called high school dxd, which I coincidentally bought on the way home to watch as well.

Yes, even while driving. He was laughing while jacking of happily. But I didn't have fun at all this fucking bastard!

And so, I remembered so much my heart cried… …. I should be dead. No, am I really dead?

"Unfortunately no you are not."

"U-mu. What is that sword stuck thing"

"That is you.."

"Huh?"

"So. Are you finally awake?"

"Uo! Who is it?"

Suddenly a voice sounded. The figure in front of me was too bright for his face to be seen in the surrounding area.

"Wh who are you?"

"You may know me as the God from the bible...you may call me - but if you like you can call me father as well."

"I'm terribly sorry for this short introduction and taking you from your world but... it was the only way for me to save this one."

"To save your life I have turned you into Sacred gear...weapons that are capable of killing a god."

"!"

"I know I know my son... as a Christian from another world it's all hard to take in...a world like this existing, but believe me this world is real."

"You might be thinking that why didn't I just reincarnated you as the hero who will save this world instead?..."

"The answer to that my boy is I exhausted my strength sealing a great monster of unspeakable evil..."

"So I decided to seal your soul and spirit into the Sword of the Disciple of my Son... and reforged it."

"You don't mean the sword of."

But before I could ask the million dollar question Kami sama said.

"Im terribly sorry but my time is up my son...It's going to be hard from here on out, but I beg you hang in there."

"I pray that you save this world and find your worth in it."

"Eh? EH?"

"Well, see you ar-"

Then, I couldn't hear Kami sama's voice anymore.

"Eh? Kami sama Hell-o?"

I called out, but there wasn't any answer. Just what was that? Was I having Auditory hallucination? But I heard it clearly… ….that was really Kami sama...

"That was Kami sama!"

As a long time believer I was in shock for a while.

When I got over the shock of meeting Kami sama, I tried moving to see if I could.

My body doesn't move.

I thought I was tied up, but it doesn't seem that simple.

My body feels strange. First I don't have any feeling in my hands and feet. No, in the first place, everything besides them feel strange.

"No eyelids. Eyes… …. but I can see?"

I looked down at my body. I was a little uneasy, but I could move my gaze.

".. … I...I really am a sword..."

In my line of sight, lodged inside the soul of my current wielder...whoever he is..., was a sword...my current body...

For some reason, my body is a sword, and I understand it is natural. The situation is beyond the scope of my understanding. But even so, if a sword = myself, without a doubt, I understood it.

Looking at my form there was Eyes――ish thing, is in the sword's foundation.

"I really did die… … and got reincarnated as a sacred gear sword?"

What second-rate light novel is this?. I want to think that this is a dream, but I can't pinch my cheeks with this body.

My body is a blade, that pierces the pedestal that is my current host soul, is something I understood. It was different from the feeling of touching skin, there was some feeling of warmth from being pierced in my wielder's soul.

"Another world?"

"Usually, when it's a light novel of a different world reincarnation thing, there's usually a cheat ability."

Would I who reincarnated as a Sacred gear (sword), in the first place be able to handle a skill?

"In the animes and games the classic reincarnation cheat is appraisal but… … . Oh, seriously?"

Somehow there seems to have been a convenient development in our circumstances.

I was safely able to confirm my status.

Name: Lost

Wielder Registrant: None

Race: Sentient Sacred Gear

Attack:B Dark based attacks: E- Light based attacks: A++ Durability: S

Fire based attacks: B Frost based attacks: D Lightning based attacks: C+

Skills

Appraisal, Self-Repair, Self-Evolving, Self-Modifying, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Skill Sharing, God's luck, Dragon slayer, Pocket Dimension.

Self-Repair: It repairs damage done to the weapon automatically. Unless it's been completely destroyed, reconstruction is possible.

Self-Evolution: Evolve and gain more skills with the wielder as he/she grows.

Self-Modification: Alters oneself, and optimizes it.

Telekinesis: Using miracles, one can manipulate an object without using my body.

Telepathy: Using God's bestowal, one can speak to another person's mind. Bypassing language, wielder must be contacted first for usage.

Wielder Recovery: heals the wielder overtime during battle evolve as the wielder grows stronger.

Skill Share: With the registered wielder, it's possible to give them a skill.

Miracle: Let faith fuel your power. Proof of God's grace to humanity.

I might be really amazing? At the least, I'm not some weak sacred gear. I might have the ability to be classified as a rare or unique class sacred gear. However, why is my name unknown? Is appraisal too low leveled or is it not from the original?

God's luck: God looks at you favorably on your activities. grants success on task that require chance.

Dragon slayer:Deals heavy damage to dragons.

Pocket Dimension: storage for valuables.

Well, I don't understand it too well, but it's fine for now.

I'll get my name back eventually like all badass protagonist do.

Next is to check my appearance. My blade is a mysterious white metal that shines, with a red lines, and even at a first look it's very beautiful.

But that's self praise, but no matter how you look at it, it's not a ordinary mass-produced item. I think the sword is of considerable value. But, I don't know how strong an attack power of B is. The possibility that the sword is just some very expensive ornament isn't zero. However, because of the skills, I don't think that's so.

If I was, that would be the worst. If I was just some rich sword, I would plunge myself into a furnace and just melt away.

However, my appearance is gorgeous sword. If this was an RPG, it would be the equivalent of the appearance of a mysterious figure.

In my mind, I made a sigh.

Im awesome as sword but It doesn't mean that I was good looking when I was alive. That being said, I wasn't ugly enough to stand out. I was a minor character that was everywhere. So, I don't have any lingering attraction to my previous body when I was alive. Rather, even after reincarnating, I didn't have any desire to go back to my old 's not like a girl would want me in that form anyway... So Instead, It was my wish to be human again with a more awesome body.

That said, why did I become a sword of all things. A Sword!.

Now, I can't eat foods or play games either. I can't even get rid of my virginity.

Is, is that so. If it's me the fact that I'm a sage is decided! Another life where I must live carrying this burden.

"…"

I'm in despair. If I had arms and legs I would be throwing them down to the ground in sadness.

... **1000 years later**...

How long was I feeling depressed for, even I don't know. Was it 5 minutes or 100 years? During the time that I was sad, it seems I became something silly..

"Now because I'm a Sacred gear, I don't need to worry about such a thing right? Anyhow, I'm a sword who cares right?."

Besides, if I didn't reincarnate, I would have died on the spot. When thinking about it carefully, I might actually be quite lucky. Even though I died, I am still able to be conscious in this way.

That sounds right to me. Not everyone has the experience of becoming a sword. If I don't have fun, isn't that a failure?

If that's what I believe, I think I've made a breakthrough. Isn't that not escapism?

An unexpected second life. Well, a sword life. I might as well aim for the summit of the strongest Sacred gear. It might be better that way.

What's the top as a Sacred gear? Well, having someone use me is the most important, I'm out of the question. For example. A hero? But the sword of a hero goes through many hardships. I would fight against the Maou. Depending on the situation I might get broken. That means in the end I would need Kami sama to repair me which is out of the question since he is gone for good now. Also, the hero might be a fool spouting about justice with hot defined muscles. Probably a handsome guy. The exact opposite of me. To be honest, I don't think we would get along well.

I might as well be used by a woman. It's best if she's pretty, nor should she be clumsy. That's several levels better than a muscle-brained hero.

After that, when her skill with the sword has peaked. And she becomes a brilliant swordsman, using me of course to mow down enemies, and becoming a hero. me her beloved sword will be recorded inside textbooks like excalibur for several hundred of years later...

"Fwah I want a woman to wield me so bad!" I scream inside my host.

… … Well, if it's just a goal it's easy if I'm just saying it. But making it a reality is another thing...,Do I need to make a major compromise and just be wielded by this man for now?

Sigh... For now, lets just pear into my host's consciousness... I still need to contact him into using me.

... **Several decades later**...

Are all my wielders retarted?! they don't hear my calls at all!


	2. Failed Contacts

"Mーmm, there's nothing on this one too…"

"Ahー, as expected, this host is useless as well..."

"I feel that my hopes have been shattered to a million pieces."

"This situation is unbearable."

I kept contacting many host through the ages but it all fell to def ears...

What is wrong with these people...?

are all my host lacking in hearing!?

"Sigh...well, if that's how it is…"

"… What should I do now I wonder?"

Taking a break from my contact attempts, I observe the outside world through my current host.

The only consolation is that I don't feel hungry…

This is bad; as it stands, This isolation will drive me mad...

"Ahー, how could such a thing have happened to poor me…"

 **...500 years later...**

500 years have passed since then. There's still no change. On this era, I tried to find ways to make contact, but I've come to the conclusion that all my attempts are completely useless.

All I can do is hope for the time when I'll finally be contacted by someone or accidentally be brought out by chance.

Or perhaps a natural disaster miraculously occurs to one of my host and due to grief gains me as a power up...

Yep yep...an event like that would be the best result, but who knows how long will that occur...

"Ugh...Kami Sama grant me strength..." I prayed solemnly.

 **...800 years have now passed since I've been sealed into a human...**

"Please forgive me."

"I hadn't paid attention to the reality of the situation. It doesn't need to be a Woman. I'll sincerely apologize to all of the Muscle heads I've mocked. So please, someone just materialize me already!"

"After you release me, I'll follow you for life."

"So please...Someone just respond...!"

"...Someone Please..."

 **...So many years have passed that I've lost track of time...**

"Because I'm a good sword, please someone use me. Please!"

"I'm of excellent quality, you know? I'm something of a Magic Sword. I'm not sure, but I don't think there is many out there like me, you know?"

"I can even teach how to cook."

"Look, look! The level of my Cooking knowledge is over B+!"

"I have a bunch of Skills, too."

"Aren't I amazing?"

"My combat capabilities are even higher, you know?"

"If you'd like, I could also grant Knowledge in wielding swords too, you know? Look, Fire abilities see how shiny and bright my fire skills are?...How is it?"

"Well! well!, there was even more on top of that! How about it? There's nothing to lose through using me, you know?"

"This Skill, too —"

"…!"

Ah. I was too eager to talk to someone that i've been losing it.. . It seems that I've already gone terminal.

"ー! … T–t wa-ー!"

Eh? Could this auditory hallucination be real?

*Vrooom*

What is that sound? Is that a car?

"Who's there?..." a girlish voice echoed.

It's a Human's voice! and it's a little girl's at that too!

"A host that can hear mee! ... Well it's about time! Thank you, Kami sama!"

Hey, I'm over here! I'm stuck inside you! I can help you... That being the case, pull me out of you! Please!

I peer through the outside world to get a better look at my new host.

It seems my assumption about the sound was spot on, it was the sound an engine of a car. The van appears from out of the forest.

But isn't it going to fast? If you turn with such a speed and with children insideー

Just like that, the van overturned in front of me and crashed.

*Gashanー!*

Uwaahー! Are the children inside alright? But why were they in such a rush? They seem to have been chased by something.

For now I can't talk, so I can only watch over them. It seem my host is alright. she crawls out from the van with tattered clothes but she's alright...thank goodness..

I anxiously worry over the safety of its passengers.

It looks like some of the children didn't make it...it's really sad...

The driver came out of the van he had the cliché appearance of a minor character that would die eventually. But who am I to judge...

"Count the remaining children before that devil comes!" The driver says to his subordinate while tending to the more injured children.

"Children you heard the Director please form a line, do it now!"

"Uuu..." the remaining child survivors were still trying to recover.

Uwa〜 what scum. What monster would chase these cute children... just imagining the monster they will encounter I start to feel sick.

"It's coming!"

"Hiii! Children please shake it off and Come on!" The caretakers says in panic.

Unfortunately they couldn't make it in time to leave...just like my assumptions predicted the director died from what looks be like a spear or something...

And then, the cause of their panic appeared.

It was a Beast: A Human with a body of which appears to be that of a centaur.


	3. How can a sword pat a loli!

Panic reaches the Caretaker and the remaining children as they are faced with the demonic centaur running out of the bush.

They put up a struggle...But one by one they were all slaughtered by the beast.

If this keeps up none of them will be left... even my host will eventually die too...dammit if only my host was powerful enough to materialize me.

All I can do now is pray the worst doesn't happen...

"...Please Kami~Sama... even if your already not among us your the only Lord for me...so I beg you...let your will manifest and save them..." I prayed solemnly from the bottom of my none existent organ.

While I aimlessly prayed so, I've unexpectedly been materialized into the outside world.

When I look up a figure stood before me.

Even though the girl was dirty, her long blue hair was still beautiful to behold; it was done up and fastened in place by 2 pink hair clips.

"Cute..." I muttered unconsciously

I was so mesmerized by my cute new Host that I forgot the terrible scene unfolding in the area and was momentarily impressed. Well, can you blame me? girls that look like this are treasures of the world, right? It's hard not to be moved.

"..Ahh.", come on say something already! The inability to let out my voice is so irritating!

While contemplating on what to say

The Girl started to Pull on me.

"So cute!"

Please, I want to immediately pat her! No, wait wait! How will I pat with the body of a sword?

Do I even have a sense of touch!?

...

Who cares if I have sense of touch!

If I can gently do it with the side of my blade using telekinesis I'll be be able toー

The girl continued to cling to me with all her strength.

Fate has deemed for her to die, but she is still adamant about living. She's one of those types that don't give up. This girl. I want this girl to use me...

"…Tough…"

As she said this the girl puts more force into her grip. Come on! Pull me out!

However, it seems that I was more firmly stuck into the ground when she materialized me than I imagined. Judging by appearances, she's only about 12? With the powerless arm of such a girl, it must not be easy to pull me out.

Hang in there! Do your best! Or rather, look behind you! Just like that, the Devil was approaching behind the girl. As for the other Children… It was hopeless. Only the girl remained now.

"Pull me out!"

"…? A voice?"

"You, can you hear my voice?!"

"Who's there…?"

"The sword! I'm the sword your trying to pull out."

"… So surprising..."

"You don't seem surprised…"

"It doesn't look that way but I am." The girl replies with a serious face.

"Enough of this, the Devil is coming! Pull me out quickly girl, I'll help using telekinesis!"

Talking seems possible under the condition that we're touching. The girl seems to be the serious & taciturn type of person...Good! Please, say "idiot" with an embarrassed face soon!

While I was lost in my own little world again. The girl groans and puts more power into her arms.

*Zuzu*

"I moved a little!"

"Good job keep at it!"

"I'll continue to apply telekinesis to help."

"Uuーn…"

"Do your best!"

*Zuzuzu*

"Just a little more you can do it!"

"Nunu…!"

*Zubo!*

"I'm out!,"

"...Cool sword." The girl mutters with stars in her eyes.

"Why thank you, but nows not the time to be admiring me right now girl."

"Can you fight?"

"A little... been practicing..."

I confirm the status of the girl.

Name: Xenovia Last Name: None

Status: Slightly injured

Race: Ningen (Human)

HP：E- STR: E+ END：E AGI：E INT：E++ DEX：E Supernatural Capabilities: F+

Abilities:

 **Inborn Directional Sense, Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder, Survival Instinct.**

Equipment: Little Girl's Clothes

There're really few! She's a **Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder** ,

...thats good..., but the stats are too lo… Ah, but that's alright!

"Girl no time for questions Equip me now!"

"I'm already equipping you..." the girl splutters as the beast gets closer.

"You need to go further! Properly imagine me as an extension of yourself!"

"?...Alright." The girl says with a determined look.

 **[True Contact established!]**

"Yosh!, finally true contact established!"

Now to activate skill share.

 **[Congratulations you acquired your first partner.]**

 **[You and Xenovia have received various Skills due to this.]**

"Oh? What's this all of a sudden?"

When I used skill sharing a pop up appeared in head and rewarded Me and Xenovia with even more skills and an increase to parameters to boot.

I use Appraisal on Xenovia again, I'll check what I've gained later….

HP：E++ STR：B+ END：E++ AGI：D+ INT：D DEX：C Supernatural Capabilities: D+

Xenovia has received 15 new Skills but right now the most useful are: **Pride of a Rearguard, Lord's Protection, Live and Die by the Gladius. and finally Knight of Tactics**

 **Pride of a Rearguard** : is unique Skill that grants more power the more disadvantageous the situation the user is in.

 **Lord's Protection** : is categorized as skill but is actually a form of divine protection that gives the user the quick-wittedness and the brute strength needed to defeat beasts unaided. Skill raises with the users growth.

 **Live and Die by the Gladius** : Is a skill that bestows unearthly sword skills that become unlocked as the user grows. For now grants the poice of a beginner Sword Hero.

 **Knight of Tactics** : Is skill which allows one to grasps the flow of battle and induces the opponent to make a mistake, even without being a match for him/her in strength. A Skill not for self-strengthening, but to invite a check failure for the opponent. Consists of composed observation powers to wager on a momentary chance of victory.

Hmm those were long definitions but at least I grasped their functions now a little...I hope..

The skill she acquired **Mana Burst Elemental** is good too but it will probably take a while for my host to learn how to properly use it effectivly...

Well enough of that, I'll leave the unmentioned skills for now. Such information isn't exactly helpful in this situation right now.

"Girl Fight. You should be able to now."

"Go forth defeat that devil, bare your fangs at the one who sullied the children of our Lord!"

"Do not falter for Kami~Sama has already given us his head. With **Lord's Protection** we should be able to deal with the situation somehow."

"The opponent's a low-class Devil, anyways. With the Talent of wielding a Sword you've gained from **Live and Die by the Gladius** , losing is impossible. There is also the level up in parameters we received in place as well, so don't worry too much."

"...I don't understand much of what you said...but for the sake of delivering retribution for my friends I'll do my best."

"Alright, good girl."

"… Yaa!"

The poise of Xenovia is absolutely beautiful. With movements befitting a swordsman, she moved ever closer to the Demonic Centaur with incredible amounts of speed.

Noticing that we were on the offensive the devil couldn't help but smile wickedly at our attempt and charged at us with its two giant spears pointed.

"Gyahahaha! A little Girl playing swordsman thinks she can kill me?! Your so adorable that I wanna cut you up just like what I did to your friends gyahaha!"

Angered by the words of the stray devil, Xenovia unleashed a barrage of air slashes.

However in the face of the barrage the stray devil kept on charging towards us, while using his spears as a shield, and kept on charging towards us at an alarming pace.

Xenovia tried to dodged sideways, but she was grazed by the tip of the spear of the devil.

"Don't listen to his taunts, let not your judgement be clouded girl, focus, find an opening and exploit it, foolish devils like this always tend to be blinded by their arrogance, wait for the perfect moment and end this!"

"...Understood."

With reluctance Xenovia heeded my advice and engaged with caution.

As we engaged once more, the stray devil raised his left spear and planned to end the battle by crushing us with its blunt end.

"I'll admit you've got guts."

"Too bad this is my win loli swordsman gyahaha!"

"..."

But just when the spear is about too crush Xenovia, she reacted quickly.

She used the speed accumulated in her run and jumped atop the other spear of the stray devil before the devil could swing the left one down.

A Shocked looked could be seen on the stray devil's face as he gazes up at Xenovia face to face, pointing me at his skull.

"How...the fu!..."

"...This is for everyone." Xenovia said coldly with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

With a single strike the battle ended with Xenovia using me to impale the stray devil through the head, while still standing on the enormous spear.

It felt as if I had hit tofu, as I was met with absolutely no resistance whatsoever when the tip of my blade went through the foolish devil's cranium.

After the eventful battle my host broke down and collapsed from exhaustion.


	4. Odd name for a sword

After Xenovia passed out from the battle I carried her to a safe location in the forest, set up camp and applied healing, but sadly she just wont wake up.

I checked her status using appraisal and sighed in relief. Thankfully she didn't suffer any form of internal injuries from the fight, it turns out it was because of the fatigue she suffered from using me for the first time.

 **...3 days later...**

3 days have already passed since Xenovia passed out from our battle with the stray devil. I'm really starting worry she still hasn't woken up yet.

 **...Night Time...**

Before I knew it, the sun had already set.

Time really flies, daytime quickly turned to night.

Xenovia still isn't doing any better...

Waiting wasn't enough anymore.

I began think of a way to possibly wake my host up from her slumber.

"Maybe she'll wake up to the scent of food."

I know what I thought of sounded cliche but...who knows.. if it worked in Animes it might just work in another world.

I decided to try my idea out.

So I gathered some wood, and caught some fish near a river.

I applied some fire magic to the wood, and the fire immediately spread right away. I then began roasting the caught fish.

As I roasted the fish in the campfire, the scent of it lingered in the air.

To my surprise I saw movement in my host.

"...uuuuu."

She finally regained consciousness.

I immediately went to her aid and helped her up gently.

"Easy now wouldn't want you to hurt yourself after you just woke up."

"Is your body alright? Does any part of you hurt in any way?"

"T-Thank you… I am fine."

I watch the flow of energy inside of Xenovia's body, but as she said, there're no problems.

"Um, you're the Sword~sama that saved me right...?"

"...!"

I was shocked, this girl..This is her first time seeing me in my new human form yet she was able to discern it was me...Now I want her to wield me even more than ever.

"You're not Sword~sama..?" Xenovia ask sadly.

"Ah...sorry for spacing out. No you're correct it's me. I've gained the ability to manifest in human form from our victory over the stray devil."

"I'll explain the details later for now you should eat girl."

I handed her a fish, and without hesitation she swiped it from my hand and started eating right away.

"This fish is so delicious! Sword~sama is an incredible chef! Absolutely remarkable cooking skills! *nom2x"

"Glad you like it. Here have some more, these fish are for you after all."

"Thank you... don't mind if I do."

"By the way girl I've been meaning to ask...Why have you been calling me Sword~sama..."

"I can't...?" Xenovia asked dejectedly.

"No no no! Please don't look at me with those dejected eyes. Its not that you can't, I was just wondering why you've started calling me that all of a sudden."

"When I first equipped Sword~sama...memories of combat that weren't mine flashed before my very eyes...That's why I can't help but admire you as an amazing sword master after witnessing what I saw!"

How am I a sword master when Im a sword...

"Also I wanna gain strength through your tutelage..."

"...I see."

"I...I cant?" Xenovia stares at me dejectedly.

"No no no! Its not that you can't...Ugh please stop looking so dejected, and let me explain."

"Yes..." Xenovia switches back to her poker face.

To switch from dejected puppy to a poker face right away... As I thought she has some capacity of reigning in her emotion. I have a premonition she'll be a very successful woman in the future.

"First let me clear out that I can't be your sword master so you should drop the Sword~sama..."

Xenovia's poker face instantly vanished and looked like she is about to cry..

"Please don't cry! let me finish...I cant be your sword master. Because I'm already your sword, and you have now become my wielder do you get it."

After letting what I said sink in. Xenovia nodded her head lightly that she got it.

"But fret not, if you want we'll find you a suitable master on our journey."

"Anyways, I'm a Weapon created by God to kill pagan gods and other evil entities like devils, more or less. I should be quite a strong sword… Or so I believe."

"Yes."

"Henceforth, I want you to use me as your sword. Though It is fine if you don't want to, it's alright... But you… Do you intend to use me? In other words, will you use me and undertake adventures that could very well kill you?"

Indeed, a girl shouldn't simply be forced to live such a life.

Because I've been equipped for the first time, I have been having the feeling of wanting this girl to use me, but if she says she doesn't want to, I'll give up although I pray that wont be the case.

"I want to use you. Definitely want to use you. An immediate response.

She grasps onto my hilt tightly.

"I will become stronger. Absolutely."

I wonder if its vengeance against the devils that motivate her to this extent?

"Do you seek revenge on devil kind?"

"No..." She immediately denies.

"Revenge is not Justice.."

"..."

"I distrust devils...but I will not kill them as long as I know for sure they didn't do bad things."

"Ho~ I'm Impressed girl, for someone as young as you to have that kind of mindset ..You are wise beyond your years, I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"If it is not for revenge, then is it for a dream perhaps?"

"No..." Another immediate denial.

"Don't have have a dream yet...For now I just want to become strong to protect myself."

"I see... then I'll make certain that you'll become strong."

"Really?"

"Of course! We'll forge ourselves without holding anything back, right from the start!"

"Thank you very much."

"It's fine! I wouldn't pick just anyone to wield me you know hehe. Er… That reminds me, we haven't been properly acquainted yet have we? I already know your name is Xenovia from our contact, but may you introduce yourself again with your last name please?"

I still don't know her last name yet, even though I used my appraisal on her it didn't reveal her last name so Im kinda curious about it.

"Name...Xenovia, last name... Don't have one."

"Eh? You don't have a last name?"

"No I don't..."

Certainly, she had no last name in Appraisal, but to really have no last name…

"Why?"

"Was abandoned by my parents when I was still a baby in an orphanage... can only gain a last name when adopted."

"Is that so… then want me to give you a last name partner?"

"...Eh?"

"Want me to give you last name?"

"If its not a bother..."

"It's not a bother at all don't worry. Hm-m. How about Astra?"

"Astra..."

"It's latin for from astralis meaning of the stars, derived from the Greek word Astron meaning star."

"Is the last name to your liking?"

"Xenovia Astra..."

"Is the last name I thought of not good?"

"No, it's not no good. From now on I'm Xenovia Astra."

She seems to be happy. She nods her head again and again. With this, our bond deepened a little bit. But, the question Xenovia asked next made me perplexed.

"Your name?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes.. want to know partner's name."

In the past Millennia I never talked to anyone, so I didn't have to worry about it, but… I've never had a name, huh. How foolish, to have never noticed.

I still can't remember the name I used during my past life, so I can't claim that as my name. Even if I did remember it would be quite an odd name for a Sword.

But… Looking at my Status, my name is Unknown... Shit! If I had thought about it earlier, I would have been able to think of a cool sword name!

Something like Derflinger or Zangetsu!

"Well…I Uh..."

"You don't have a name?"

"That's correct."

"Then, I'll name you."

Well, that's fine too. She is my wielder, after all. If Xenovia gives me a name she likes, then I will receive that affection. Besides, I'm apathetic towards what name I'm given, so she should call me what she likes.

"Hmーm…"

"*Dokidoki." My heart pulse races.

"Fuーmu…?"

"*Wakuwaku." Excited.

"Mumu… I've decided."

"Oh! I see! So? What name did you come up with?"

"Larx."

"Ha?"

"Larx."

"Ah. Are there no other contenders? Just that one?"

"There isn't. Best regards, Larx."

 **[Name has been set to Larx]**

Uwaah! An announcement came?! It's a lie, right? My name isn't seriously Larx, right?

"Don't like...?"

She's wearing her poker face expression as before, but there's a subtle anxiety showing on her face. Just a little. I can't say that I hate it if you look at me like that!

"It's not bad! It's a good name!"

"Glad you like it..." Xenovia says bashfully.

"Moe..."

Mmh. The sight of a cute girl like Xenovia being bashful! Beautiful simply beautiful! It was really cute! When you look carefully, it's easy to see that she's quite beautiful. When she grows up, men won't be able to leave her alone...

Uwaah! That's no good! I simply won't allow it! You'll have to defeat me first if you want to go out with Xenovia!

While my passion burned in me, Xenovia subtly smiles.

And so, Larx was decided as my name. I can't help but think that it's not a proper name for a sword, but it's fine so long as Xenovia likes it. Or so I persuaded myself.

And like so we embarked on an adventure with one thing clear in both our minds..

"The most important thing on our agenda right now is to get stronger.."

"Xen do you have any specific place in mind where you wanna go and train?"

"Mumu...Underworld."

"Eh?"

"Want to train there."

"Let's not be hasty here. Are you sure about your decision Xen?"

"Yes. As long as I'm with Larx I'll be fine."

"Sigh I guess I have no choice but to live up to your expectations then partner... Very well Underworld it is, I'll make us a portal..."

I hold onto Xenovia's arm and transform into sword form, in a blink of an eye Xenovia made cutting motion that cut through space.

"That cut is too big Xen! If this portal doesn't disappear many low level strays will come out of it and we will be held responsible."

"Apologies..."

"It's alright but next time restrain yourself ok?" I pat her head.

"Mumu...promise.."

On our way out of the portal we immediately encountered stray devils...

We defeated all them and took some of the intel they knew about the place.

And so this actions marked our adventure into the depths of the Underworld.

In this place we hunted strays to acquire more skills, Camped, and casually passed our days. As we steadily advanced to Agreas, the closest city inhabited by devils on foot.

 **...Months later...**

We finally made it.

It wasn't easy, but our perseverance brought fruit as we reached the city of Agreas.

Agreas...A large city that is located in the Agares Territory which is being maintained by the servants of the current Beelzebub. It has a distinctive feature in it which it appears to be a large floating island suspended in the sky. It was pain to get here.

It is also one of the place that coordinates the factory for making the slave tools known as evil pieces.

Being in this place makes me feel uneasy, although there were good devils here the malice that the evil ones are emanating is foul...

Based on the info from the strays me and Xen have interrogated there is a place near here that stray devils use for a gathering..This could be a new challenge for us, so I'll have to bear with the foulness of this city for now...

 **...Several days later...**

We confirmed the location that the strays told to us is true.

But, what lied inside was disappointing. The stray devils inside were disappointments...Mongrels that didn't even prove to be a problem even with their shear numbers..

We made quick work of those who opposed us, and stripped them of their food and resources.

After the boring battle we set our sights on the City of Lilith...The current Capital of the Satan territory.

It was here that we met him...

The man with the Plague Doctor mask...


	5. Meeting and Recruitment

...Unknown Pov...

An old ruins that had fallen out of use...

That's where we first met her.

That day me, and my partner arrived in the city Lilith at the personal request Ophis.

She informed us of rumors about stuck up nobles who have been seeking potential peerage members in the old maou ruins near Lilith, have been brutally attacked and eaten by a monster.

The purebloods in retaliation had tried many times to subdue the monster without success.

Those who were lucky enough to get away exaggeratedly described the monster as a very sinister human-like creature with **blue hair** ; a terrifying beast wielding a **sword** that could cut through anything.

But when me, and my partner had gone to the ruins to investigate what we found there was...

A girl. Probably the age of 14 cooking herself a meal near piles of decapitated devils...

Truly a sight to behold.

I wonder what's a girl her age doing in a place like this.

Appraising the girl from a distance she seems human.

However, what caught my attention was the living sword that she's cradling protectively.

No doubt about it the blade continuously emanates holy aura that wraps the whole body of the girl protectively, kinda reminds me of Grayfia's holy demonic aura when she's in her Sacred Gear form.

"Could it be that her sword is a Missing Link tier Sacred Gear too..." Muttering to myself.

"*Whistle* Even though she's introverted my mate sure knows how to gather intel..."

"So this is why Ophis sent us here..." This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Finished admiring the little girl's work, power wells forth throughout my body as I think of what type of Sacred Gear I'll uncover.

"Grayfia stay here. I'm going to try and get to know our monster a little better."

My eyes glow under my mask as I engulf myself with etherial energy to hide my presence. Fueled by my curiosity I head towards the girl, but I was stopped in my tracks by my stern partner.

"Master are you sure it's wise to get close without taking proper caution? Please reconsider calling reinforcements, or I will forcefully accompany you in this ordeal." Grayfia says in a stern tone.

Removing my mask a gentle smile began to form on my face as I raised my hand, gesturing Grayfia to come closer to me, which she mechanically did without a second thought, but when she was close enough...

"*THUD*"

I push her down. run my hands through her silver hair, and gently pressed my lips into hers.

"W-wait, Maste...nnh?!"

"Ninfu...?! Hah, ah?! Maste, nmmh!"

"Mmm." *gasp*"

"L-Listen, Master... I will not be deterred by something like this...I still insist that I should follo-Mmph!"

I cover Grayfia's mouth again.

"Mmm... Mmf"

Only this time it was a deep french kiss where we tangled our tongues, even though she's reluctant in doing this, I could still clearly feel her feelings from this french kiss. Her soft lips and the exquisite smell of her silver hair made me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Fumua, Maste-r Hapu?! Juu, fujuu, nmubu..."

Inserting my tongue into Grayfia's mouth without hesitation, I licked it all over, including the membranes, which had become sticky.

"Ha, hafun, no good, you gan't, Master... Hanh! You musn't lick there, the side..."

"Does the side of your tongue feel good, Grayfia? Then I'll lick it!..."

"Ah anh, you gan't. Don't, ah, don, seize mah tongue..."

Shaking her head in refusal, Grayfia tried to pull her tongue back in a panic, but she couldn't do anything since I'm already licking the spot where she feels good in her mouth.

After about a minute of overlapping our tongues, Grayfia's lips left mine. Grayfia began to pout, seemingly dissatisfied by my actions. All the while she can't seem to still shake off what we did, and awkwardly averts eye contact with me.

"Master... that move was sly... Those sort of surprise attacks are unfair."

"*Chuckle* I know, sorry... and thank you for your concern Grayfia."

"But my gut is telling me that I need to convince this one on my own."

"I'll be counting on you to be my lookout outside. I leave my back to you ok partner?" I say as I smile brightly.

After a brief moment hesitation Grayfia concedes to my wish.

"*Sigh*...If that is what you wish..."

"Alright...go. I'll wait outside. Just promise me you'll be careful, ok master?... That sword the girl wields...it's dangerous."

"I know, I know don't worry I will. My maid is such a worrywart~." I wave at Grayfia reassuringly as I walk away.

Leaving Grayfia to watch my back, I once again press on to my target's position.

Reaching the girl's spot, I then proceeded to reaching out for her head.

"*pat* *pat* *rub* *rub* *rub*."

"...!?"

"I came here to investigate about a devil eating monster with blue hair..."

"Tell me girl, would that monster happen to be you?"

"I must say, you're rather quite cute for a monster."

"..kuu!.."

Snapping from her surprised state the girl slaps away my hand, and makes sword stance as she looks at me with vehemence while trembling.

Before she could make a move on me though, my body released a mist like substance as I disappear, only for me to reappear on the same spot where I once was holding her sword.

"nu...!?"

The girl was shocked...I mean I would be too if my sword got taken from right under my nose.

Using the snakes Ophis gave me I restrain the sword from activating any of its ability.

"Nice sword you've got here girl, can you wield this properly?" I asked curiously as I continue to examine the restrained sword in my hands.

"So I'm right...this blade is a **Missing Link Sacred Gear**.."

Enraged that her companion got taken from her, the girl engulfs herself in light energy and charges towards me at blinding speed.

I use the same technique once again to dodge her assault.

Reappearing behind her I grab ahold of her back and slam her to the floor.

"Looking at your reaction carefully you must really cherish this blade don't you?"

"A single child with a living sword trying to become strong to protect themselves from the world, is it?"

"That's very impressive. However a swordsman who swings his/her sword in self-defense while fearing others, will never be able to gain true strength y'know."

Panting heavily she stood up once again.

"*Huff...*Wheez*... G-give partner back.."

"Sure. here you can have your sword back."

Finished with examining the sword I remove Ophis's snakes from it, and I throw it back to her.

"Eh?" The girl catches her sword while having a dumbfounded expression.

As the girl hugs her blade protectively. She asked.

"Why'd you give partner so easily?"

"Now, now, girl, don't give me that look. Didn't I say I only came to investigate?"

"And besides, it would be deplorable to kill someone who's story has only just begun."

Then in front of the astonished girl, I said out loud.

"I am going to become King who will walk over everything. The King who shall lead Sacred Gear possessors to kill and usurp the power of the **Dragon of Revelation Trihexa**."

"That's simply impossible, the beast cannot die and can only be sealed." The sword sends to me telephatically.

Unfazed by the sword's words I replied. "Do you really think so? That I am an untalented fool who does not know his place?"

The sword's eyes then look at me intentivley that it feels like it's gazing into my soul.

"In the case that you do succeed killing the Beast of Revelation, tell me, what will you do then?" Questions the sword.

I charismatically replied. "After killing the Beast I will take it's power as my own and use it's power to reignite the **Age of Discovery**! I will create Bridges that will link to Other Worlds!"

"Something like that is…"

"I can do it! Gather under my wing, Girl and Sword!"

"With these hands I shall infinitely carve my existence upon these beatiful worlds. For the sake of that dream, I shall bear any pain or loss. I shall walk the path of **The** **One that Crosses Worlds!** – For that is the very reason why I'am here!"

I need to persuade them that my cause wil be worth it to them too. But will my A+ rank **Persuasion** be enough to convince a Missing Link possessor?..

Perishing my self doubt, I kneel down in front the astonished girl and cup her chin.

"I will say it again Girl: Your story has just begun it would be a huge shame for you to fall here. If you truly wish to find your worth in this waking world then let me show you the way."

"Umm...You wont mind, if me and partner talk it over first?" The girl says as she fidgets bashfully.

"Sure take all the time you need I'll wait outside." I said as I remove my hands from her chin and completely turned to face my back at her.

I left the ruins and by the side of the entrance was Grayfia. The girl seems to distrust devils, so there was no way I could let Grayfia accompany me to her. With no other choice, I told her to stay outside to be lookout.

"Good work, Master."

"*Chuckle* It wasn't much. What about you? Thanks for enduring."

I said and wiped her mouth. My fingers became stained in blood. Most likely, Grayfia must have resisted her instincts to come to my aid when she sensed the girl was trying to hit me. And thus, she must have bit her lips to bear with it. There were no scars left behind since she was at least capable of healing herself.

"I am truly unworthy of such kindness." She lowered her head deeply.

In the past when Ophis issued a faction meeting, Grayfia had unnecessarily protected me on the spur of the moment and instead created a bigger commotion within the meeting. My Other Half is sometimes inflexible. Well, since she was able to put up with it this time, she does have the wit to not repeat her mistakes, so I doubt this would be a problem.

"Anyway, did you hear everything from here?"

As I whispered into her ears, I twisted my stained finger inside of her her lips. My finger was wrapped in the softness of her lips and then, the finger was cleansed comfortably by her warm and moist tongue.

"Un…...buhaa...Yes, all we have to do now is wait for her decision."

Grayfia replied while carefully wiping my finger, which had been pulled out from her mouth, with her handkerchief.

"Exactly. I hope she makes the right choice..."

It would leave bitter taste in my mouth extracting a Sacred Gear from someone so young after all...

A few minutes pass and the silhouette of the Girl could be seen looking around outside to check if I'm still here. After which, She walked towards me, and said.

"From this day forth, Xenovia Astra shall raise partner's blade in your name."

"Please treat us well Ōsama Sensei."

"Larx is sleeping at the moment but he sends his regards as well Sensei."

The girl who introduced herself as Xenovia bowed like a knight, and I quietly nodded in approval.

And so...that was how I acquired the piece that I sought for my Zealot Faction.

 **Gloassary Corner**

 **Persuasion -** is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to influence a person's beliefs, attitudes, intentions, motivations, or behaviors.

 **Ōsama Sensei -** means Teacher King.

 **Missing Link Sacred Gears** \- A.K.A The missing link between Man and God. Also known as The Lost Tools of Supremacy **.**

 **Missing Links** are unique Legendary-tier Sacred Gears, each having capabilities capable of overpowering gods and satans easily. Compared to a Longinus Sacred Gears that are only capable of killing gods and satans, Missing Link Sacred gears have the abilities to grow insanely stronger with the targets being entities who are aware of the supernatural world, There are even Missing Link Sacred Gears that can bend angels and devils to the user's will. This class of Sacred Gears are also known as the tools that reign over god. There are an unknown number of Missing Link Sacred Gears in total, since almost nothing about them have been documented in the supernatural world yet.

The **Age of Discovery** also known as The **Age** **of Exploration** was the golden age of adventurers.


	6. Otherworld Truth

... **?**..

Are you gonna tell me a bedtime story tonight?"

"Uh huh. Which story would you like me to tell you tonight? Do you perhaps have a preference, or would you like me to pick this time? I have an infinite number of stories in store just for you So~tan!"

"Can you tell me the story of the greatest person you've ever known?"

"You always avoid the topic whenever I ask. Don't think that just because I'm a kid that I can't tell it when you do that Onee-sama." Sona adjust her glasses calculatingly.

"..."

"See, there's the look on your face when I mention the topic! The way your eyes avert mine whenever I ask about it. Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama and Falbium-sama. You've told me stories of their feats, how they were like in the civil war. Yet each and every time your eyes want to convey another you freeze up and let your eyes wander up to the side."

"*Sigh*... as expected of So~tan... Fine, fine, This time I'll tell you the story of the greatest Person I've ever known... A story of a person who strove to achieve his dream. Even when his dream was impossible. Even when he was falsely accused and imprisoned by the race that he once saved. He did not crumble and continue to chase his eternal dream until the bitter end."

Tears fell from Serafall's eyes.

Those were tears of guilt, and longing for forgiveness. Serafall wiped it off immediately and continued to tell the tale of the man he loved to her sister..

...…. **Xenovia Sensei Pov**...

It's now been 10 days since me and Grayfia had met Xenovia. And since then, me and her got to know each other quite well this past few days.

"Sigh...I hope she becomes close to Grayfia like this soon too..."

The day that I recruited Xenovia the atmosphere between her and Grayfia had been quite awkward, it's really troubling but for now at least they have idle chatter and acknowledge each others presence.

... **3 days later In a lake Somewhere in Romania**...

(Once more. And this time I'll put more gravity runes in your body, try to maintain the speed of your sword swings underwater for about 5 more hours.)

I instructed to my apprentice telephatically with magic while we were underwater. While I stood under the surface proud and relaxed the opposite could be seen on the face of Xenovia. A tired look with a "please let's eat" expression could be seen on her face underwater.

(Sorry hatchling, but you asked for this now be a good pupil and let's do it right from the beginning once more.)

My pupil let's out a sigh in her mind, (Yes, but could we take a small snack first? my stomach keeps calling out to me Sensei.) Xenovia rubs her tummy and looks at me pleadingly. I sigh before chuckling.

(Fine, fine you have an hour, but then you will be running up a mountain two times aft-.)

(Yes!)

Ignoring what I had in store for her later, Xenovia swims up to the surface.

(Kids these days...don't let their elders finish sentences, oh well at least I can screw Grayfia now since I have some time to burn fufu.)

... **1 week later Xenovia Pov in an Unknown Forest in Romani** a...

In the distance, under the starry sky, gravestones with strange engravings as far as the eye can see could be seen all over the obscured forest.

As we headed deeper into the forest I begin to sense that we were being watched.

"..."

(Larx wake up...I think we're being watched.) I contact Larx in my head.

(Zzz zzzz Xen don't touch my pommel. I'm sensitive there hehe...)

Not good...Larx is still asleep. The training I did today must have had a huge toll on him.

Sensing my unease Sensei rubs my head to calm me down.

"Be at ease hatchling, they wont bite if I'm with you so calm yourself."

Heeding Sensei's words I calm down and we move on. Treading deeper into the forest I see lots of silhouettes of what appeared to be hairy looking humans accompanied by large looking dogs.

Their appearance in the distance unnerved me to an extent but I managed to shrug it off and decided to stayed close to Sensei for safety reasons...

Walking a bit further we soon reached a crossroads with a strange obelisk in the center that had the same weird engravings on it like the gravestones we passed by moments ago.

I was stuck in thought of what the markings could mean but then I was brought back to my senses by Grayfia-san who instructed me to come closer to the strange monument.

I did as I was told and got closer to the strange monument.

"…!"

* **Gatagata** gata **gata**!*

A slight vibration is transmitted through the ground. What is it?

*Gata **gataga** tag **ata**!*

Following the noise. I couldn't help but be creeped out.

The strange noise came from the wheels of a horse drawn carriage, which was unmanned for some reason...

Heading near where we were the unmanned carriage came to halt near the strange obelisk, then the door to it eerily opened by itself beckoning us to go inside...

"Ah...eh?..."

Without a moments delay Sensei sits inside casually while Grayfia-san elegantly sits opposite to him.

"Come on hatchling no need to be scared, the carriage is perfectly safe~~." Sensei gives a thumbs up as he repeatedly taps the seat next to him.

"N-not scared, not at all! But..." Despite Sensei's words I was reluctant on entering the carriage.

"*Chuckle* sure you're not~~~"

"Not scared!...Just feel like walking to our destination..."

"That won't do Xenovia-sama, the place where we're going can't be accessed on foot, so I insist you get in and join us." Grayfia says sternly.

"S-c-a-r-e-d~~."

"Master you're not helping."

Ticked by Sensei's teasing I reply.

"No I'm not, going in!"

"Don't feel like walking anymore, going in. G-going in...

(*Yawn* I've heard most of it, if you're really that scared I can hold your hand in my human form if you want partner.) A now awake Larx suggested.

"N-no need I'm an adult, fine by myself!"

Mustering my courage I finally go inside, only for me to be startled by spectral being who closed the door of the carriage shut from the outside.

"Eep!..." I couldn't help but gape at what I saw...

... **Riding the Carriage**...

It had been a while since the carriage started moving. I am currently gazing absent-mindedly at the scenery outside the window to clear my mind of the haunted carriage we're currently riding.

The scenery around us changed from forests to snowy open fields. After some time, the two lanes merged into single lane mountain road surrounded by a snow covered forest.

It seems we've been traveling down the snowy mountain road for about an hour now.

As I continued to gaze at the snow covered scenery Grayfia-san who is sitting right beside me speaks.

"Um...Xenovia-sama. If you would please...Can you stop crushing my hips."

"Grayfia-san what do you mean?..."

"You're hold on me. It hurts, because you've got me on a hip lock Xenovia-sama. Please let go.

It seems I have unconsciously held onto Grayfia-san ever since I saw the specter that showed up..

"Ah sorry!" Noticing what I did only just now I let go of her and blushed in embarrassment.

"What a cute reaction, so Xen is afraid of ghosts who would've thought..?."

"Hush Larx-sama. I am happy that you finally trust me a bit. But why do ghost scare you so much? Haven't you faced more dangerous beings than this since before we've met?"

"I-its different with ghost they can't be killed...If I knew carriage was haunted. Would've never went inside!"

"I see...I guess I don't have a choice. Please hug me once more Xenovia-sama. Just don't squeeze me so hard this time, ok?"

"Grayfia-san...U-understood...Will try."

I hug onto Grayfia-san again, but this time I lighten my grip on her hips.

"T-thank you..."

"Anytime Xenovia-sama..."

"..."

"This moment is touching and all...But we're almost there...Don't forget to bring your belongings ok?"

Sensei says, while cleaning what seemed to be a sword attached with a peculiar firearm.

"Well, here we are. This is the place."

The carriage slows down and l could see a huge castle covered in blankets of snow outside. Apparently we're finally at our destination.

As we approach the large iron gate, the carriage comes to a stop.

"It took us a while but we're finally here home sweet home~~."

"Wow..." Me and Larx gasp at the sight of the huge castle before us.

"Pretty impressive ain't it Hatchling?"

"Nnn Pretty impressive."

"You'll have plenty of time to admire it from the outside later, for now let's go inside. I will be your guide Xenovia-sama."

"On behalf of all its residents. I welcome you to the starting point of those who desire to cross worlds...The structure that was based from another world...Cainhurst Castle."

"It's the base of our Organization, and it's now your home too. So by all means, make yourself comfortable and relax."

"Nnn will do..."

"Milord!"

The one who comes calling is a doll-like little girl who is wearing a dress worn by those princesses back in the Middle ages. The reason why I thought she looked like a doll is because she has a very beautiful face."

Her eyes, nose, and even her mouth look like those western dolls where she doesn't seem like a human, and her beauty seems like it was made by someone. You can say that she is flowing with a very mysterious atmosphere. She has long wavy blonde hair, and it makes her look like a doll even more. And the colour of her face is really bad that she looks like a corpse.

I presume she is the same age as me from her appearance.…

"...!"

I open my eyes wide after looking at her feat.

-She seems to have no shadow.

..Judging from that she must be a Vampire from one of those scary stories Larx tells me while traveling...

The Vampire girl kneels before Sensei.

"Oh, Elmen it's you. What happened? You look troubled what's the problem...?" Sensei asked the the vampire girl.

"What happened?..."

"You disappeared all of a sudden!" The girl Sensei called Elmen shouted.

"Me?" Sensei points at himself confused.

"Uh huh, What if something had happened!? I know I keep saying it but you are one of the great progenitors of the Vileblood race, the god of us Vilebloods you have to be more careful Milord.."

"You're also the esteemed leader of multiple races now please don't forget..."

"..Sorry for worrying everyone...You see...Ophis-chan talked to me about a potential recruit...and I couldn't help but go and take a look."

"A new recruit?..So then... This person next to you .."

"Yes meet my new apprentice Xenovia Astra. We met at the Old Maou Ruins."

"I see, that's why you suddenly left... I guess I can't lecture

Milord for that.."

"Ah...where are my manners. How do you do, Xenovia-san. I'm honored to meet the new apprentice of Lord Cainhurst."

"I am Elmenhilde Karnstein one of the many servants of Lady Carmilla. I'm also the fiancé of Lord Cainhurst's son. Please call me Elmen."

Elmenhilde…It certainly is a name which sounds so vampiric. It certainly has a noble ring to it.

"Carmilla...?"

"Oh you don't know? Lady Carmilla is Lord Cainhurst's little sister who is one the three progenitors of my race the Vilebloods."

When I heard Sensei was once human I was shocked. Elmen then informed me about Sensei's origin and his relations with Vampires while taking a tour of the castle.

Vampires or as they would like to be called Vilebloods are residents of a hidden city called Yharnam hidden somewhere in Romania. Along with the Werewolves they came from another world. Contrary to myth they don't have a weakness for sunlight or other weaknesses you see in tv but like the Werewolves they have weaknesses to fire and silver. Elmen also added that Vampires are adept in using their blood as deadly weapons in combat.

"We Vilebloods have had a huge influence on the culture of you humans. One of the many examples we passed down to you were how to make the first Firearms, Modern Medicine, Photography, and Music Boxes (:3).

"Taking advantage of our advanced knowledge we infiltrated human governments to direct human industries and politics as we see fit in the shadows."

"The ones who lead us are The Three Progenitors or The Three Great Ones, they are the ruling bodies of the Vileblood and Beast Hierarchy. Unique existences. Powerful enough to be seen as gods. Worshipped by us Vilebloods, either directly or indirectly."

"Whether or not the Three Great Ones are actually gods or just higher levels of beings is inconsequential, the question itself is entirely academic. The important thing is: they exist. They have had a huge influence on the world. They are ageless, but they can be killed. Their powers are strange things, often involving Eldritch manipulation or Dimension Creation or things that you humans cannot comprehend. Even perceiving the true forms of the Three Great Ones properly requires a supernatural amount of perception(insight)-something a human fool once tried to do, at the cost of his sanity."

"One of the three stands before you the Twin Great One Lord Nasc [tln Nasc is an Irish word **meaning** link or relationship.], the creator of the pocket dimension we are in now." Elmen points at both Sensei and Grayfia-san.

"...?"

Elmen ignores my confused expression and continues to passionately explain while we walk through the long corridors of the castle.

"Never one, without the other, the twin essences of the unknown. Lord Nasc is the Silver touch of Benevolent Tranquility and the Ashen embrace of Malevolent Chaos. Compassionate and the Cruel, Divine and the Sinister, they are one and both."

"You overestimate us too much Elmenhilde-sama. Please tone it down it's embarrassing." Grayfia-san's says as her face goes a little red.

I'm just stating facts. Grayfia-sama! Your relationship with Lord Cainhurst is the ideal relationship of my race! To be one with your Beloved in Flesh and Heart, doesn't that transcend the relationship of husband and wife?!"

"Grayfia is right you overestimate us too much Elmen. Mine and Grayfia's circumstances ain't all It's cracked up to be."

"Eh, really Milord?"

"Yep for example when I take a piss Grayfia can se-"

Sensei couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Grayfia-san froze him solid.

"..."

"Don't worry Elmenhilde-sama, Master will thaw out eventually please introduce the other two Great Ones to Xenovia-sama."

"..Uh...Yes well... The second one is The Great One of the Cosmos Lady Carmilla, she is the one who introduced to us Vilebloods and even those hairy Lycans the concept of channeling power from Celestial Bodies to use as deadly forms of powerful spells, and finally the one who helped you humans to prosper to your current age. The Great One of Knowledge Lady Eliza who resides in the Great Library we Vilebloods call Byrgenwerth"

"Well, that's all that I know, do you have any questions Xenovia-san?"

"Nnn... Enough info for now, thanks Elmen." I bow my head in gratitude.

"You're welcome, if there's anything else you need help with, don't be afraid to approach me. Later" Elmen bids us farewell and walks off.

After some idle chatter with Grayfia-san we reach a crystal covered garden and we exit into a hall surrounding it.

"This is the castle's main corridor. This place is connected to the Organization Hall, Shop, and the Resident's rooms."

"Oh, if it isn't Grayfia. When did you get back?"

Just then someone spots Grayfia-san and calls out to her.

"...Where were you? You and the Leader ran off, and it was just chaos around here!"

"My apologies Scathach-sama. Something came up." Grayfia-san sincerely apologizes to the person.

"Let me introduce you. This is Scathach-sama. She is one of the elite fighters of our organization"

"I see...No wonder I didn't recognize your face. You must be new."

"The name is Scathach no need for formalities. Pleased to meet you."

"Xenovia Astra please to make your acquaintance..." This woman... Not on Sensei's level but very strong...

"Fufu No need to be nervous I won't bite... You're welcome to talk to me if you need anything...Till we meet again rookie..."

"Ah..."

Before I could say anything Scathach-san's body disappears in a puddle of dark matter.

"I'm afraid this is is where we temporarily part ways as well Xenovia-sama. You can apply as a mercenary and do missions for money in the Organization Hall or you can take a rest for while in your room."

"Me and Master will be attending a meeting. We'll check on you after it is finished."

"Later the Master would like to talk to you about your duties and responsibilities that fall to you as his apprentice."

"Well, I'll see you soon Xenovia-sama."

"Nnn...take care Grayfia-san."

Grayfia-san gives us a curt bow leaving just me and Larx.

"Well that certainly was an unexpected...to meet otherworlders like me...We sure keep running into complex situations eh Xen? So... what do we do now partner?" Larx pops out from his sheath.

"We'll check the Organization hall."

"Alright! Time for our mercenary debut! Let's go to the Hall, become famous and make lots of money!"

"Yeah!..." Larx was showing an awful lot of enthusiasm so I mimicked him as well.

... **Organization Hall**...

"Large…"

It was a large room teeming with people of different races from Fallen Angels to even the magical pointy eared Elves that Larx talked to me about. All of them must have come here to take jobs.

The inside is cleaner than I thought it would be. I expected its interior to look like some form of dingy pub, with an overpowering impression and cluttered interior, like from Larx's tales but… The interiors and even the front desk seems like it was made from high grade materials.

The place was very noisy however, when me and Larx walked in, a considerable amount of attention was drawn. While we walked up to the counter, the eyes of the surrounding Members are following us.

"I would like to register."

"Ah, yes. Are you alone?"

"Not alone have Partner." I point at Larx behind my back.

"Erm… Is that so…ok then.."

There was an awkward silence, but then the Receptionist starts to explain.

"Anyone can register, but there'll be a test, the test is necessary to give you a rank. Ranks are required for some missions because of their difficulty to finish."

"Got it."

"It'll be a test of fighting forms, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Have Partner don't worry."

"Are you really sure? You could get killed…"

"Unconcerned."

"Well… If anything happens, I take no responsibility."

"Fine with me."

"So, you still wish to do it…? I understand. Just a moment, please."

She began typing on something that Larx informed me was a computer. The Members became a bit noisy behind my back.

There wasn't anyone who started a quarrel, but the atmosphere is quite uncomfortable. Adults were snickering others who were the same age as me were looking at me with pity.

"Are you alright, Xen?"

" ? "

"Wow you're not nervous at all, well forget it, you're fine this way."

"Nnn.."

After a few minutes, the Receptionist finishes typing.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'll escort you to your examination room. This way, please."

"..."

We were lead to a spacious area surrounded by magically reinforced walls on all sides. It seems that this is the Organization's Examination ground, or at least that's what I think it is.

In the center of the spacious room stood an extremely beautiful woman. With long purple hair and crimson red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, a sinister red spear could be seen resting on her shoulder.

It happened to be none other than Scathach-san.

A regular child, would cry as soon a they laid eyes upon her. Even Larx, who was used to the killing pressure of strong foes, was slightly surprised.

"For us to meet so soon...Tell me child. Are you the applicant?"

Through her words alone, the spear she possessed let out an enormous amount of magical energy.

However, I wasn't frightened at all. And bluntly replied;

"Yes." (Attagirl Xen you sound like a big shot!) Larx praised.

"Fufu. I see..." Scathach-san seems amused by my reply.

"I'll be your examiner. Show me your strength, young warrior. If you will not, I will take your life!"

"The contents of the ranking examination is easy. You have to fight me. If you die before 1 minute runs out, I'll personally carve rank F in your grave! Survive until 1 minute runs out, and you rank as E, D, C or B depending on your performance. However landing a hit on your examiner before 1 minute runs out is another story. If by chance you successfully land a hit on me you are automatically granted A rank! I expect a high rank from you, student of the one who bested me."

"I'll do my best..."

"Just so you're aware, I hate going easy, whatever the task it maybe. When my spear and your sword clash. I'll be aiming for you're heart! If you're having doubts about your survival, now's the time to leave!"

The moment Scathach-san said that, a killing pressure fell over us. If I had to rank the killing intent she is showering us it would be as Larx describes as S++.

"I am the Queen of the Land of Shadows Scathach, show me your power rookie!"

(This our awaited debut. Let's show her what we're made of Xen!)

"Understood."


End file.
